The present invention relates generally to touch sensors and more particularly to touch sensors for use with a user interface having a non-linear surface.
Capacitive touch sensors which are provided on a face of a printed circuit board are known. Further, capacitive touch sensors which are attached to a flexible strip of Mylar are known.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a touch sensor is provided. The touch sensor comprises a rigid base member including a non-linear surface, and at least two spaced apart conductors positioned along the non-linear surface. In an example, the rigid base member is a printed circuit board and the non-linear surface is an edge of the printed circuit board. In one variation the non-linear surface is curved. In another example, the at least two spaced apart conductors are connected to a controller which is configured to determine the location of a user's finger relative to the non-linear surface. In a further example, the non-linear surface has a profile which matches a profile of a cover.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a touch sensor is provided. The touch sensor comprises a rigid base member including a first side, and at least two spaced apart conductors positioned along the first side. In an example, a first one of the two spaced apart conductors is positioned proximate to a top edge of the rigid base member, and a second one of the two spaced apart conductors is positioned proximate to a bottom edge of the rigid base member.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a touch sensor is provided. The touch sensor comprises a rigid base member including a first side, and a capacitive sensor element provided generally along the first side. In an example, the capacitive sensor includes two spaced apart conductors. In another example, the capacitive sensor is a slider sensor.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a touch sensor is provided. The touch sensor comprises a rigid base member including a first side, and a sensor element provided generally along the first side. In an example, the sensor element is a capacitive sensor.
In yet a further exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a water delivery system is provided. The water delivery system comprises an elongated curved spout having an internal waterway, and a user interface coupled to the spout, The user interface including a cover having a non-linear profile along a first direction, and a sensor positioned below the cover having a non-linear profile which generally matches the non-linear profile of the cover. In an example, the sensor includes a rigid base member and a capacitive sensor provided generally along a first side of the rigid base member.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.